Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!
|previous = Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! |next = Run for Office Thing! |image = Virus attack.PNG}} "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" is the seventeenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired November 21, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ and her friends discover the challenges of taking care of themselves when they find that they are home alone for the night. Summary Mr. Bandt is trying to teach his students life skills, but they are more focused on playing a video game called Space Virus Attack. He wonders what they would do if a real space virus attacked Earth and their parents were trapped and couldn't save them. Fenwick does not believe something like this could happen. Mr. Roberts comes in to the classroom to give Fenwick and Crispo bus passes and instructions to ride the bus to CJ's house because their parents are "trapped." At CJ's house, Crispo thinks that what Mr. Bandt said about their parents being trapped is coming true. Fenwick remarks that his parents are "trapped" at the airport while Crispo's are "trapped" working late. CJ tells them her parents would be home in any minute to start dinner, but it gets late and they still have not arrived. Fenwick asks about Ronbie, but CJ tells them she doesn't believe anyone is coming home because the virus infected them. CJ's parents call and tell her that they are stuck on the highway. They tell her to eat cereal and not touch anything. She tells them she could make soup and paninis, but they laugh, remind her to not touch anything, and give her instructions to not let anyone in the house. CJ is determined to prove she does know how the house works and make soup and paninis. Fenwick and Crispo think this thing on the list will be easy. Fenwick and Crispo begin arguing over being the hero while they are trying to open a can of soup. The three have difficulty in using the can opener, so Crispo smashes the can, getting soup all over their clothes. Fenwick is upset about his favorite oxford being ruined, but CJ says they will just clean them. While Crispo does the laundry, CJ and Fenwick start making the paninis. Crispo's brother Flick scares them by showing up at the kitchen window. He tells Crispo he wants to use Crispo's jacket at a party to impress girls. Crispo tells Flick that CJ's parents said to not let anybody into the house. They hear a noise and realize that the washing machine is rocking violently. The fire alarm goes off and they rush to turn off the panini press. The power then goes off and Flick continues trying to get in to the house. Fenwick makes a fort using the couch and blankets. CJ's parents call again and she learns they will be home in an hour. She tells them she and boys will have dinner ready by then, but they laugh and tell her to not touch anything again. CJ and Crispo go to the garage to flip a switch on the breaker box to get the power back on. Flick tries to get in to the garage and uses the garage door opener in CJ's mom's car. CJ uses a door opener in the garage to close the door Flick tries to crawl under. Crispo manages to fend him off with foam darts. Fenwick reads the manual to the washing machine and gets it working properly. They go back to making paninis, but CJ realizes that they are out of tomatoes. Fenwick wonders where they're going to get tomatoes before her parents come home, and CJ tells him her mom grows some in the backyard. Fenwick decides to go get the tomato and he almost makes it back before being caught by Flick. Flick demands Crispo give him the jacket and while he is distracted, Fenwick gives CJ the tomato. CJ and Crispo quickly finish the paninis. Flick tells Fenwick he is breaking in to get the jacket. Fenwick warns CJ and Crispo that Flick is getting a ladder to get in the house from upstairs. CJ gets cans out of a cabinet and lets Fenwick in while Crispo goes to the breaker box. Flick gets in to the house through CJ's open bedroom window and Crispo turns off the power. Flick tells them he isn't scared, but slips on a can and falls down the stairs. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are armed with dart guns and Flick finally politely asks for the jacket, which Crispo allows him to use. He gets a panini and leaves. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo quickly clean up. Her parents arrive and are surprised to see the house is clean. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo tell them there were no problems, but Mr. Martin notices that they left the panini press on. CJ turns off the press using a foam dart gun and the five settle in to eat. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin 'Guest Cast' *Garrett Clayton as Stephen Powers Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in April 2015. *We learn that Crispo has an older brother named Stephen Powers who CJ, Fenwick and Crispo called Flick because he flicks their ears all the time. *This is the first episode where Pootatuck Middle School is not the main setting. *Before this thing on the list is called "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth", it was known as "Find Out How Your House Works." *This is the last episode to air in 2015. Cultural references *The washing machine manual shows that it was made by RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid, which is the company that owns the record company in Big Time Rush. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1